1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to industrial phase controllers used in conjunction with thyristor trigger circuits and, in particular, to pulse sensors employing diac control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been limited development of the technology pertaining to insertion of concise pulses into high power sine wave outputs. Contemporary technology is limited to half-wave devices used for control of universal alternating current (AC/DC) motors, heaters, dimmers and similar devices. The basic circuits utilized in these devices are divided into two classes: non-regulating and regulating. Regulating circuits include load sensing capabilities and compensate the system according to operating conditions. One compensation method uses pulse controlled phasing. A given motor, for example, may thus be pulse phase-controlled to prevent changes in motor speed under load conditions.
High energy capacitive discharge systems provide a vastly different and more demanding situation than the above motor example. These high energy systems are overly sensitive to phasing conditions or marginal phase timing and thus require discharge trigger points that are precise and immutable irrespective of line voltage variations. These demands are especially pronounced in time-dependent equipment (such as radar apparatus) and in systems requiring precise trigger pulse control. The apparatus for termite control described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,468 requires such a trigger pulse control and benefits from the present invention.